Life line
by HopelessromanticDE
Summary: When Elena's only passion in life is her love for Damon, what happens as her only life line might be drifting away? AH.


**AN: I know this is a short chapter but this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle on me but honest as well and review so i can know what to improve. This story is filled with angst but I promise you will enjoy it! Much love, Nour.**

_Prologue:_

**Come and save me before I fall apart**_  
_

Losing him was not an option to Elena. Elena stood with tears filling her eyes, staring at the man who held her past, present and future, feeling like her body is being torn into pieces.

"What? What are you saying? You can't leave me. No no no. " Elena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Elena but the doctors said there's nothing that they can do." Damon said and instantly regretted his words.

Thousands of thoughts swirled in Elena's head as the words Damon was saying sunk in. She didn't know for how long she sat on the floor, devoid of any emotion on her face. Her body went so numb that she didn't even register the feel of Damon's hand on her body or Damon's frantic looks.

" You promised you would never leave me Damon!" She yelled as she remembered that cold September night 4 years ago when Stefan left her with nothing but regrets.

"Listen to me Elena, I will fight for you, I will fight to be with you till my last breath; I will fight, don't you doubt it for a minute! I will always choose you." Damon cried.

Everything blurred in Elena's eyes as she ran to Damon and crushed her lips on his; it seemed the only way for Elena to forget this, to pretend like she might not lose him, to pretend that everything will be alright. Yes Damon will fight, but would it be enough?

Suddenly Elena felt Damon's hold on her loosen as she watched him fall limp on the floor with a thud. It was so fast for Elena's brain to register what had just happened. All of this was going too fast. Just yesterday she was telling him how many kids she wants.

_"Shut up Damon, we're going to have two girls and one boy and you're going to love it." Elena screamed, pretending to be mad but giggling instead. _

_Suddenly, Damon's expressions shifted to serious as he looked at Elena's stunning features, that made her look so innocent but so fierce as well. _

_The amount of love he had for that girl baffled him. He was never the type to fall in love or get tied down, but with her, it sounded like the only way to go. Damon couldn't imagine a world where Elena didn't exist; where Elena wasn't the face he woke up to every morning; where he didn't hug her every time she shed a tear. A world without Elena for Damon made no sense. And he knew, Damon knew with all his heart, that Elena felt the same way._

_"Anything with you would be beautiful." He said._

Elena rushed to the phone as she dialed what could be the only thing to save his life, 911. After waiting for what seemed to last a life time, Damon was rushed to the hospital.

Elena's heart seemed to hurt more by the minute, as she realized she could've lost Damon forever. Her memories with Damon kept playing in her mind; their joyful banter; the way he lit up her world just by smiling; the trust that ran deep between them, making her comfortable telling him everything on her mind, even if it might hurt him. Damon was, Damon was her harbor. He made her feel safe yet passionate. He made her love life and want to live it.

Damon made her grow and blossom to the woman she was. Four years ago, when her whole life was turned upside down, he stood by her side, he made her a promise. And since that day, ever since she realized that he would always be there for her no matter what they went through, she became attached to him. The mere thought that she might lose him, just broke her heart. How can one go on living, if you lost the part of you that you valued the most? How do you breathe every day, knowing that person who makes it easier, is no longer there? How do you smile, when you know that each time you smile, he might be suffering in pain? Elena kept thinking and asking herself until she was sure, she would not find an answer. Her thoughts consumed her, they ate at her brain with every moment that was going by.

With every minute that was passing by, Elena was slowly losing hope. Elena had never been the pessimist but after knowing nothing but pain and loss her whole life, she had accepted the fact that she might not always be so lucky. She lost her family, her aunt, her parent-figure Alaric, and somewhere along the way, she lost herself. But then Damon came along, Damon came along and he altered her life wholly, he made it easier to breathe and smile. He made her have a passion for life she had forgotten she had.

Elena was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the doctor approach her. She snapped back to reality when he said : " Elena, I know you are his wife and I know you are his only family, Damon died on that table, he had heart failure and we tried our best to bring him back but.."

Elena spaced out, fearing the words that would come next, fearing that he would tell her that the love of her life, her twin flame, was lost forever. She tried so hard to listen to the doctor, to have hope that it would not be negative but she couldn't hold on. The room slowly spun and she felt her body go limp, and Elena fell hard on the floor with a thud with the memory of Damon telling her he loves her replaying in her head.


End file.
